


Deditionem

by RatedBangtann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angry Sex, Angst, BDSM, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Sex Magic, Smut, Stalking, Unprotected Sex, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatedBangtann/pseuds/RatedBangtann
Summary: ❝𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙧𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧, 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝙨𝙪𝙗𝙢𝙞𝙩 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘺.❞𝘽𝙚𝙨𝙩 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙨 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙮𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙨, 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙮 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙚𝙖𝙘𝙝 𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧. 𝘼𝙩 𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙩, 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙪𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙡 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙞𝙘𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙚, 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙤𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙙𝙤𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙢𝙤𝙨𝙩 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙡𝙙 𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙤𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙨...
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Deditionem

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is set post-battle of Hogwarts but BEFORE the kids of Harry Potter and Co. arrive. Also, there is no smut arising until final year, when all participants are 18 and consenting adults. Just a ridiculous amount of crushing on each other and pining. Ta.

“Ah, an easy one…” the grumbling voice of the hat perked up, “Slytherin!” He called, and quickly, Professor McGonagall lifted the hat from your head, ushering you down to the long table filling up with your housemates. The hall filled with the monotonous applause of every other student as you took your place. You sat next to the boy on the end, the boy with the fluffy blonde curls, who held his hand out for you to shake. You took it, gladly.

“Jimin,” he smiled, teeth glittering under the levitating candles.

“I’m _____,” you smiled back. Just as conversation was about to ensue, a relatively short boy tapped you on the shoulder. He was clearly a few years older than you, already wearing his Slytherin robes. He beamed down at you with a bright gummy smile, seeming to mimic your excitement. You wondered if he was aware of your family forged of pure bloods, dating back centuries; most people seemed to be.

“I was aware you were starting this year. Welcome, ____! You’ve got quite the name to live up to, you know,” the older boy gleamed, folding his arms over his chest with a smirk. It seemed your family name proceeded you.

“I’ll rise to it, I’m sure,” you grinned back. He chuckled, Jimin beside you watching the exchange closely. By the wide eyed look on his unblemished face, it was clear he didn’t actually know who you were at all.

“Min Yoongi, prefect. Hoping to be head boy in future,” Yoongi introduced himself. Ah, so he was a fifth year.

“Oh, a min? Wow, I didn’t know you’d come all the way from Korea to England for your studies.”

“Parents want me to live up to my potential. I can’t blame them, much,” he smiled. “May I?” He gestured to the space beside you, where the rest of the first years were soon to be seated as they were sorted into their houses. You nodded.

“Jeon Jungkook!” McGonagall called the name from the scroll in her hands, and up stepped a young boy with huge doe eyes, wide with nerves. He took his seat on the stool in front of the hall, and waited for the judgement call.

“Hmm… Despite the nerves, there is an air of courage to you, boy. A competitive streak you must watch out for. A chivalrous need to do good,” the hat paused, the wrinkles forming an expression of deep thought, before, “GRYFFINDOR!”

Jungkook seemed to visibly relax, his shoulders dropping with the weight of his nerves fizzling away. The hall erupted in cheers again, Gryffindor’s table louder than the rest, but still you continued to applaud him as he stepped down and took his place at his table. You could see him clearly from where you sat, the benches opposite you both remaining empty for the time being.

He looked up and ahead, his eyes falling on you. You smiled sweetly, but watched with amusement as his head lowered to his hands in his lap, his attention then diverted quickly by another first year sitting beside him. Had he known who you were too? It seemed already a few people had, by the looks you had garnered as you took your place to be sorted. Or perhaps, he was just very shy around girls…

Either way, you decided right then and there that Jeon Jungkook was a cutie.

And your belief was only solidified as the first term passed. You wound up in quite a few classes together, and the more you saw of Jeon Jungkook, the more you liked him. And the same could be said for the friends you had made alone the way too.

Jimin was glued to your side since day one; in class, down the halls, in the dorm, breakfast, lunch, dinner, time off. You couldn’t shake him; not that you wanted to. He was sweet, and the pair of you got up to mischief together often, playing pranks on the first years in other houses. That’s how you had met Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung was a Hufflepuff, however you recalled the sorting hat’s turmoil over whether to put him into Hufflepuff or Slytherin. But in the end, his kindness, his loyalty and his patience had won him his yellow-lined robes. Still, when you and Jimin decided to practise a few spells on unsuspecting first years one uneventful Thursday, you had found him to be an adorable boy who quickly gelled with the pair of you.

He’d been sat under a tree in the grounds, peacefully taking some much needed self-study time with a book in his hands. You pointed him out to Jimin, recognising him particularly from your potions class. He seemed a shy boy, never really speaking up - or speaking at all, for that matter. But it made him enticing to mess with.

Yourself and Jimin were sat under a stone arch window, leaning up against the arch and sat opposite each other. You kicked his ankle to raise his attention from the group of third year girls walking down the corridor, nodding in Taehyung’s direction.

“What?” he asked, annoyed that you’d ruined his concentration.

“Watch this,” you said, straightening up and pulling your wand from your sleeve. “Wingardium, leviosa…” you whispered under your breath, swishing and flicking your wand. You had directed your wand at an acorn dangling off a branch above his head, levitating it off its branch and dropping it onto Taehyung’s head. He looked up with a start, an incredulous look on his face. You giggled; he was adorable.

“You can do better than that…” Jimin probed, willing you to continue to mess with the boy. “Here…” He straightened himself up too, pulling his own wand. “Wingardium leviosa…” He held his wand out to the book in Taehyung’s hand, levitating it up above him. Taehyung frowned, standing on his feet to reach for the book but Jimin was quicker, flicking it just out of reach as the boy jumped for it. With his attention diverted, you went in again.

“Accio bag,” you summoned, Taehyung’s tatty satchel filled with books raising in the air and flying to land in your hands. Jimin let the book drop, hitting Taehyung’s head and the boy sighed, sitting back down to find that his bag wasn’t where he left it. He looked around him frantically, only to see yourself and Jimin giggling and waving at him, his bag in his hands.

He stood up again, wondering over to you with his head held low in embarrassment, an adorable blush forming on his cheeks.

“C-can I have my bag, please?” he stammered, pointing at the thing now resting in your lap. You ignored his request.

“It’s Taehyung, right? We’re in Potions together,” you smiled brightly. He nodded. “I’m _____, this is Jimin,” Jimin waved, still giggling inwardly from the boy’s cute reactions.

“Were you… making fun of me?” he asked, picking at his nail beds with nerves. Immediately, you felt awful. Is that what he thought?

“No! No, oh my god no, just having some harmless fun. You looked kinda lonely…” A silence settled over the three of you, Taehyung not knowing if he should trust you or not.

“I’m starved… Want to come to the Great Hall for something to eat?” Jimin asked, lightening the mood and directing the attention away from the uncomfortable quiet. Taehyung’s head perked up then and he smiled, nodding affirmatively. You and Jimin stood from your seats in the arch, and you handed his bag back to him.

“Sorry, Taehyungie…” you ruffled his hair, and linked your arm with his, pulling him with you into the halls to head off to the Great Hall together. It was an unspoken agreement between Jimin and yourself that you would adopt the boy into your little social circle that was just beginning. After that, Taehyung just kind of meshed well with the two of you.

But Jungkook… It took him a little longer to gravitate towards your friendly trio. In fact, he seemed terrified of you. Every time you’d catch him looking at you in class, he’d hurriedly look somewhere else or pretend to be hard at work on something in front of him. Truth be told, he wanted nothing more than to say hello, but he was most definitely intimidated by you. It took a few months of catching him looking to get a little irritated by it; not so much that you were genuinely annoyed, but enough that you wanted to mess with him, or find some way to talk to him without cornering him completely…

And an opportunity arose in Herbology.

“Class, you need to pair up with someone you haven’t paired with before,” Professor Longbottom announced to the greenhouse. Immediately your eyes fell on Jungkook, who was already staring at you. His eyes bulged when you beckoned to him, a smirk tugging at your lips. But he couldn’t run away now, he was trapped.

“Okay, we’ll be reading up on fungi and their uses today, I want each pair to pick a fungus to explain to the class at the end.”

Jungkook trudged over to you with caution, standing just a little too far from you to be deemed normal at the workbench.

“Hi, I’m _____,” you said proudly, offering a hand to shake. He took it so gently, proceeding with absolute prudence.

“J-Jungkook…” Of course, you already knew that. But you played along.

“Awesome, shall we?” You gestured to the textbook in front of you, skipping through a few pages to discover something interesting to talk about with the class. After making a few notes and earning a few hums of approval from Jungkook, he finally spoke up.

“Why did you pick me?” He asked, his hair falling into his eyes as he looked up at you.

Without missing a beat, without even looking up from your textbook, you replied, “Well, you’re always staring. Thought you might want a closer look.”

His cheeks flushed a brilliant scarlet colour. He had no response to that, no back up at all. He hadn’t expected it. You looked up then, and smiled playfully.

“Relax, it’s fine. You could have said hi, though.”

And that was how you had introduced yourself to Jeon Jungkook. You’d practically dragged the poor boy to meet Jimin and Taehyung in the Slytherin common room; of course, you had to be with him to allow him entry to your house’s common room, and Taehyung had to be with Jimin. But you’d met there anyway, and introduced the younger boy to them as a friend.

Yoongi hadn’t been too impressed; he was a bit of a traditionalist, believing that students needed to stick to their own house’s common rooms, but he allowed it anyway. It wasn’t as if there were any hard and fast rules against it. He had no grounds to stand on. And you were pretty sure he’d snuck Hoseok in once or twice; another fifth year student from Hufflepuff house. But that was his business…

Your friendship blossomed over the first year, all of you growing exceptionally close. Each of you had your niches, your own presence in the school. Jungkook was an exceptionally talented quidditch player, Taehyung was a potions whiz, you were a herbology prodigy and Jimin… well, Jimin was good with the ladies. You often joked that the only spell he ever cast was on the girls around school. He was a notable flirt, never seemingly to get into relationships - he professed he was far too young for that - but always charming some new girl.

That first summer where you had to go your separate ways, there were so many tears. You knew you’d miss your boys terribly, but the promise of a reunion in the months to follow was enough to see you through.

Second year came around quickly, classes changing and new friends being made; mostly in the form of the now sixth year student, Min Yoongi and his cohorts. You knew of Jung Hoseok, the Hufflepuff (no matter how much Yoongi tried to keep their *cough* friendship a secret). But earning their respect had earned you the attention of Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin; both Ravenclaws due to their academic prowess, wisdom and wit. Seokjin was more on the witty side, but Namjoon was frankly the brightest student you’d ever met. And despite the age gaps between you all, you seemed to work together well.

Namjoon would often help you and the others with your studies, even giving you extra-curricular activities to keep you ahead of the rest of your year. He was good to you, like an older brother. Seokjin was like your mother and comic relief. Yoongi became a kind of Guardian too, whilst Hoseok seemed to be a kid brother despite the age difference.

Jungkook moved his way up the rankings in the quidditch team quickly, becoming a seeker in the first term of your second year. With his new found vocation, he was an extremely popular guy, as were the rest of you. You hadn’t expected to be quite so popular amongst the entire student body, but through your family name, your likeable personality and the association with the rest of your friends, everybody learned your name quickly.

Third year wasn’t much different from second, other than the impending time limit on your friendship with the now final year students. It was always in the back of your mind, that you’d be about to lose four of your closest friends as they graduated, but all you could do was make the most of your time together and promise to stay in contact.

Their graduation ceremony was a joyous occasion, and honestly, you’d never felt pride like it. But watching your best friends get into the enchanted boats that had brought them here in order to take them home, had broken your heart. Tears had streamed down your cheeks silently as you held back sobs, waving to them as they waved back to you. Jungkook had stepped up next to you, wrapping your hand in his and lacing your fingers together without a word, not even a glance in your direction. But when you looked up, you saw his glossy eyes and his quivering lip and you knew he was just as torn as you had been.

And then along came fourth year, and with it, a different dynamic. There were just four of you now. Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook and yourself. If anything at all, the four of you became impossibly closer. But complicated feelings started to arise, sending you in a bit of a tailspin.

The first time you noticed it was during a Quidditch match; the first one of the year. You, Jimin and Taehyung had all been watching the games, and despite your prospective houses, you were all cheering for your best friend; Jungkook. Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff was a fairly easy match, in Jungkook’s eyes. Even Taehyung was first to admit his house team just wasn’t likely to beat Gryffindor.

Still, you sat in the stands cheering and whistling every time Jungkook whizzed past you on his broom. He was truly an incredible player, the kind that others feared being up against. He’d been advised by their team captain to hang back at the beginning of games, because he was just too fast for the snitch. He’d easily catch it and the games would be over. So instead, he’d help his teammates rack up points to create an interesting game, before he got the signal from the captain to go ahead and go in for the catch.

Now, was that time. He’d been flagged down, and told to go for it. You watched in awe as he shot across the field, tracking down the snitch almost immediately and following it for a few minutes before he got close enough, reached out, and grabbed it with minimal effort. He flew for a little while longer as you cheered and screamed for him, clapping your hands and jumping around ecstatically in the stands, before he stopped to hover in front of you and the boys.

He held the snitch up in his hand, earning a large wave of applause and screams that made your heart swell with pride. The brightest of bunny smiles snuck across his face, which in the years since the first, you had noticed had become a little less rounded, and more… angular Had he… had he always been so charismatic? You weren’t sure, but right now…

And then he looked down at you, snitch in hand, and he smiled even brighter, with an accompanying wink.

Right then; that was the moment Jeon Jungkook went from best friend to hopeless crush.

And it only seemed to continue to develop as the terms passed. You noticed little things about him that you adored, that before had just been another Jungkook-ism but now were the most endearing little acts you had ever seen. The way he’d stick his tongue out in concentration when pouring ingredients together in potions. The way he’d giggle at conversation when it was just you and your boys relaxing together. The way he’d get all pouty and cute when he wanted something. They were all just Jungkook-isms, but you loved them. _Oh god, you loved them so much._

And then Jimin noticed. Of course, he did. He noticed the way your eyes would follow the back of Jungkook’s head when he left a room, and the way you’d stare longingly at him no matter if he were right beside you or the other side of the quidditch pitch. And of course, he cornered you about it as you were leaving your dorm room one morning.

“_____!” He called your name, giving you a goddamn heart attack and making you jump 3ft in the air, brandishing your wand immediately as if an attack were about to go down. “Whoa, hey! Only me, put… the wand… down…”

Slowly you lowered it, heart racing. “Moron,” you chided, “I could’ve killed you, I hope you know.” Of course, you never would have, but it wouldn’t hurt to threaten him just a little.

“Wanted to talk to you about something,” he grinned, suspiciously gleeful.

“And what’s that, Jiminie?” You cocked your head to the side in intrigue.

“Jungkook.” Even the name sent a wave of butterflies coursing through you.

“W-what about Jungkook?” Your brow furrowed as you tried to act natural.

“Oh, nothing much, just the way you - quite obviously - adore the bones of him. I’ve noticed. Does someone have a little crush on our Jungkookie, hmm?” His eyebrow quirked up and his lips tugged into a smirk.

“No, of course I-“

“Don’t make me enchant your tongue to tell nothing but the truth. You know I can do it, ______.” 

“If you say a word to anyone Jimin I swear to god, I will absolutely destroy you,” you threatened, your tone hardening.

“AH, SO YOU DO!” He yelled, but you smacked your hand to his mouth, pushing him against the corridor wall.

“Not. A. Word.” He nodded against your hand, smirking when you pulled yourself off him.

“You should tell him though. You’d be cute together,” he giggled. You smacked his shoulder.

“I don’t wanna hear another word about it, Jimin. Not one,” you rolled your eyes and headed off in the direction of your first class, Jimin hot on your heels. He kept quiet as you had asked him to, but he had a boisterous grin on his face all day. Even Jungkook and Taehyung knew something was up, but one glare from you was enough to keep him silent.

Perhaps you had planned to tell Jungkook at some point, but the time just never felt right. Rarely were you ever alone together for anything other than studying, and when you were… well, you bottled it. And then before you knew it, you were saying your goodbyes again for the summer.

The boys had all come with you to the train station to bundle you and your luggage on the Hogwarts Express, all of them of course having to use a far more convenient mode of transport to head back to Korea for the few months you were apart. You were sadder this year than most, at the thought of being away from Jungkook for so long. You had been so close to telling him so many times but always lost your nerve, and now you wouldn’t have the chance for a while…

“We’ll miss you, ____!” Taehyung threw his arms around your neck, squishing you into one of his signature bear hugs.

“I know, Tae. Won’t be long before we’re back though, you watch,” you wrapped your arms around his middle, burrowing into his shoulder. He pulled back, holding you at arm’s length.

“I know, as fifth years! Already…” he looked so deep in thought for a moment, silence washing over him as his gaze flitted off to somewhere unknown. Jimin rolled his eyes and pushed him out the way for his turn to say goodbye.

“You know, one of these summers you’re going to have to come and stay with us in Korea. You can see the hyungs again, we can show you where we’re from,” he pulled you into a hug then, “and not have to be away from Jungkook for months on end…” he whispered the last part into your ear as he pulled you closer. You swatted his back, staying quiet while you hugged goodbye.

And then it was Jungkook’s turn, and your heart started to race. It seemed just a little over the top to react in such a way to a small exchange like this, but as your crush had developed it had seemingly snowballed into a pathetic level of infatuation. And you were about to be in his arms, the way you always daydreamed of and pathetically longed for.

Jungkook’s hugs were always different from the others. Instead of wrapping his arms around your neck because he was taller than you, he always bent his knees a little to wrap them around your waist, lifting you to your tip toes and holding you tight to his chest. You loved Jungkook’s hugs before you realised your soul-destroying crush on him, but now? Well, they made you feel a little light headed. And today was no exception.

The second his hands snaked around your waist and he lifted you, you were clinging to him like a monkey and burying your face into his neck.

“I’m gonna miss you so much…” he whined, pressing a kiss to your hair as he held you. “Promise you’ll write to us?”

“I do every summer, Koo…” you chuckled, your voice laced with a hidden sadness.

“I know, but… Just wanna make sure.”

The train on the platform wailed impatiently, steam rising out of the front. Jungkook put you down, then, knowing you had to leave.

“See you in a few months, guys!” You waved, picking up your carry-on bag and stepping onto the train to find yourself a relatively private corner to mope in. This was going to be a long, depressing train ride…

Over the summer you still wrote to the boys weekly, except you told yourself that you needed to distance yourself from Jungkook a little more. You were getting far too close, far too clingy and it would do you no good if you wanted to get over your crush. A great plan, in theory. It just meant being a little less persistent in your pining, and by the end of the summer, you felt perhaps a little normal again.

At least, until you arrived back at that same station, ready to start fifth year, and found him waiting for you. Where the other two were, you weren’t sure and right now, you were mentally cursing them out for not being at the platform with Jungkook. Because of course, now all the attention was focussed solely on him, and him alone.

“____!” He grinned, rushing forward to envelope you in a long-awaited Koo hug. Except this time, when he bent to wrap his arms around your waist and lift you, your toes no longer touched the floor.

“Jesus, Koo! Did you grow like, a foot? What do they feed you in Korea?” You laughed, falling immediately into old routines of adoring the boy far too much. He just chuckled at you, setting you back on your feet and rushing to the luggage to pick yours out for you, carrying it with ease under his arms; arms that seemed to have developed into tree trunks. Had he always been this… buff?

“Come on, Chim and Tae are waiting.”

And they had been, in the Great Hall just before the first year sorting ceremony. You wondered in to find Jimin sat on the Hufflepuff table, with Taehyung sat on the bench below them. They had both jumped up to hug you the second you wondered in with Jungkook, as they did every year.

But the reunion would be short lived, when you all had to disperse to your house’s tables for the beginning of the ceremony. McGonagall stood at her head-mistress’ post to start the proceedings.

“And now, onto the appointment of the year five prefects. Prefects this year have been chosen with great care and attention, and I’m sure all fellow students will be more than thrilled for those appointed,” she cleared her throat, readying herself. “For Gryffindor house, Emiline Warburton and Jeon Jungkook.”

Your head snapped to see Jungkook standing from his table, pride washing over you as you applauded and whooped with your Jimin next to you. He deserved this, and frankly, it was inevitable with him being the golden boy of quidditch. And you were sure he’d be made team captain this year too.

He made his way up to the steps to receive his handshake and a pin for his robes, and turned to smile at you as everyone waited for the next announcement. You waited anxiously, hoping that you’d be called. You had wanted to be a prefect since second year, aiming later for head girl when the time came. And now with Jungkook up there, you wanted nothing more than to stand beside him.

“For Slytherin house, _______ _______ and Robert Driscol.” You sighed happily, a relieved smile washing over your face as you high-fived Jimin beside you. You slipped out from the bench and made your way to the platform to take your badge and your space next to Jungkook. He looked at you with so much pride in his eyes, slipping his arm around your shoulders to hug you to him in a congratulatory display of affection.

McGonagall announced the prefects from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, neither of your other friends chosen but Tae didn’t mind; he’d never shown much interest in it, honestly. And Jimin’s reputation extended to the professors, so no way would _he_ have been made prefect. Nevertheless, he was happy for the both of you. And soon after the first years were being ushered in to be sorted, and the evening festivities were underway.

You and Jimin ate happily together, sharing your food with playful flirting as had become customary of your friendship, particularly amped up since his discovery of your crush on one Jeon Jungkook. His letters to you were forever getting more and more flirtatious over the summer, but always, you knew it was just a joke. This was just Jimin; flirting with everything that breathed.

This was the perfect start to your year. You had high hopes for the following months to come, knowing you had everything you wanted and needed; good grades, good reputation, and your boys. Fifth year would be the best yet.

Or, so you thought…

It wasn’t that your grades went downhill. It wasn’t that your reputation suffered. It wasn’t that you had done anything wrong in particular at all, but things started to change…

*****

“______, can I read over your notes for the potions O.W.L? I wanna make sure I’m studying right,” Jimin asked whilst you and your boys sat around a table in the library. There were months until your June exams, sure, but ever the academic you had corralled your friends together for a weekly study session in order to be prepared for the exams in June.

“Sure, Jiminie…” you chimed, grabbing your potions book from your bag and sliding it across the table to him, sat opposite you.

“Thanks, cutie,” he winked with a smirk, diving into your notes with his quill ready in hand. You hadn’t noticed, but Jungkook stiffened at the pet name, his eyes widening at Jimin’s frankly brazen use of the term. He looked over at you, buried in your books as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. But Jungkook hadn’t seen the way your flirty best friend had been amping up his teasing over the summer, and it didn’t look like it was just friendly anymore…

In fact, Jungkook had noticed the two of you seemed closer, somehow. You had always been together, that much was true. But he’d picked up on the two of you whispering to each other often, or your conversation coming to a sudden stop whenever he or Taehyung approached you both. It was starting to piss him off, feeling like he was missing out on the joke. If the pair of you were going to be together then perhaps you should just come right out and say it, instead of flouting your ridiculous ‘secret’ in his and Tae’s faces.

Taehyung hadn’t seemed to notice much, but it was bothering Jungkook. God, the guy had liked you for so long, his heart swelling at the mere mention of your name since some time in second year. At least, that’s when he’d noticed that his thoughts of _‘wow look at her she’s so cute and smart’_ had turned into thoughts of _‘oh holy crap there are real feelings involved here…’_

And despite his courageous nature, he had never said anything to you in fear of ruining the incredible group of friends he’d surrounded himself with. The only person who had ever known of his feelings had been Namjoon, and in his wisdom he had encouraged Jungkook to express them. But alas, he hadn’t. And now it was clearly too late.

His subtle waist hugs and smiles in your direction had gone to waste. His technique of building up to it proved to be the wrong avenue to go down. And the sight of you and Jimin trying to keep it all a secret in front of him and Tae was making him feel physically sick.

“I’m going to the hospital wing. Don’t feel well,” he grumbled, standing from his chair and shoving his books in his bag with an annoyed grunt.

“What’s up, Kookie?” You asked, worry in your tone. But he didn’t answer, didn’t even look up at you as he turned and stomped his way out of the library, other students watching him as the noise of his boots disrupted the quiet.

“What’s with him?” Jimin asked. Taehyung just shrugged, pushing his reading glasses back up his nose and getting back to his own studies. Jimin seemed to do the same, but you kept staring at the doorway he’d left through, your brow creased. How strange of him to act this way…

And it only got worse in the months that followed. Jungkook was getting increasingly more volatile as the terms went on. He’d storm off often, snap at you when you tried to talk to him, brush you off every time you’d try to hug him. It was getting absolutely ridiculous. You had tried so hard to get through to him, to get him to open up but he didn’t want to know. Jimin, bless him, had tried too, but received an even more bitter response. Taehyung tried to stay out of it, to keep the peace any way he could but even he had to admit that it was completely out of character and totally uncalled for behaviour.

You had confided in Jimin many a time, often having conversations involving you turning to him with tears in your eyes, devastated that the guy you adored so much had turned so abrasive and rude to you all. He’d comfort you as best he could, but nothing would be of as much comfort as Jungkook’s own arms around you.

“Jimin I just don’t know what to do anymore… I feel like I’ve lost him. Forget my stupid feelings towards him, but I want my best friend back. He’s not the same person…” you sobbed into Jimin’s shoulder one evening, sat on a wall in the grounds of the castle. He wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you further into his side until your face was buried in his neck.

“I know, I don’t know what the problem is. He won’t talk to us… Even Taehyung says he clams up whenever he tries. I don’t know what to do anymore either. It’d be unethical to use some kind of confessional potion, right?” He half joked, but the thought had crossed your mind also.

You nodded though; you could never do that to him. There must be a reason for all this, but if he wasn’t ready to tell then you would need to keep your concerns and your heartbreak to yourself. You could only do so much before you pushed him away completely, after all.

Jimin didn’t say anything else, instead turning his head to press a lingering, comforting kiss to your forehead. Instinctively, you wrapped your arms around his waist and burrowed further into him, letting your tears flow freely.

Of course, you had no idea that Jungkook had in fact been watching the pair of you from a window. He’d been on his way to the Gryffindor dorms when he caught sight of the two of you, looking mighty cosy as the twilight hours rolled in. Anger boiled in his blood at the sight, his heart thudding in his chest and fists clenching by his sides. He knew it. It hadn’t mattered that you’d tried to hide it from him, to conceal the truth with sniggers and quiet whispers; he could see you both with his own two envious eyes.

That was the final straw.

Jungkook hadn’t spoken to you or Jimin again after that. Even poor Taehyung suffered, only getting short answers from him. He never hung around with you anymore, never spent any real time with you. But you’d often feel his eyes on you, staring - no, glaring at you. The final term of fifth year was the worst yet, with a gloom settling over yourself, Jimin and Taehyung at the notion that you had lost one of your closest friends for seemingly no reason at all. You sat your exams and eventually, summer rolled around yet again.

The goodbyes were solemn, the mood dull and repressed as all three of you were very aware of the presence missing at the train station this year. You cried more tears as the train pulled away, and for most of your journey home. You were absolutely devastated.

But that summer hardened you up. You forced yourself to stop moping, to get yourself out of the slump you’d found yourself in. With Jungkook nowhere near you, and no contact with him whatsoever, you found it a slightly more bearable task to be able to get over him. Or at least, to push the thought of him and the feelings you harboured for the old Jungkook to the back of your head. He wasn’t the same person anymore. You had come to realise that with the help of Jimin.

Coming back for sixth year had been decidedly more depressing than you had planned, but the second you saw the loveable faces of Jimin and Taehyung waiting for you at the station, it melted away into a warmth emanating in your chest. If it weren’t for their slight growth spurts and the more angular jaws they now possessed, you’d have thought time hadn’t passed at all, and they’d been stood waiting for you to return without moving.

As a prefect, your job this year was to gather the first years with the other prefects and guide them to the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony. Jimin and Taehyung had already changed into their robes and headed to the hall, whilst you made your way to the dock to see the enchanted boats in. And then you saw him, carrying out his own prefect duties.

Jungkook was stood with the other Gryffindor prefects, his face stoic and emotionless. He looked different again, somehow thicker, more muscular under his robes. He’d let his hair grow a little, so it now tickled his cheeks and fell in his eyes. Your heart fell to your feet at the sight of him.

But no, you wouldn’t go down this route again. It was dangerous territory. So instead of joining him, you went to stand with the rest of the Slytherin prefects, easily slipping into conversation. Jungkook’s eyes had flitted over to you briefly, but he rolled them in annoyance and turned his back to you.

And that was how most of year six went. Over time you learned to deal with it, pushing the feeling of despair down and repressing any prior feelings you may have had for Jeon Jungkook. He still spoke to Taehyung, in passing. But Jimin had washed his hands of him completely, knowing how desperately he had broken your heart with his rude and erratic behaviour. How dare he hurt his best friend that way? How many nights had he spent stroking your hair as you sobbed? How many times had he let you rant and rave at him when all he wanted to do was find Jungkook and punch him, knock some sense into him? No, he wanted nothing more to do with him.

Instead, Jimin focussed his attention on you; he’d do anything to make you smile, to earn a giggle from you. He adored you, and while his affections were purely platonic, it seemed the rest of the year group were muttering behind your back, expecting that the two of you would eventually end up romantically involved, if you weren’t already. The rumours were circulating, unbeknownst to yourself or Jimin. Your casual flirting had fuelled the fire, and eventually, it got back around to Jungkook.

It made his blood boil. _Ah, so they’re getting worse at hiding it. Fantastic._ He was so filled with rage, with animosity towards Jimin more so than you - he could never truly _hate_ you. After all, he was so sure he loved you that he could do nothing more than glare with dark eyes any time he saw either of you; alone or together. Classes became uncomfortable when you noticed he would stare, and you were constantly checking over your shoulder just in case he was there watching, lurking.

He hadn’t gone as far as to stalk you, but every time he saw you, he burned with a rage he couldn’t explain.

And the only person who noticed, the only person who could get close enough, was Taehyung. He knew he had to get it out of him eventually, but Jungkook was a closed book. Instead, Taehyung opted for observing the younger, following him even. He noticed patterns in his behaviours, little giveaways that told him more than Jungkook ever would with his own voice. And he saw it.

He saw the rage in Jungkook’s eyes when he spotted you and Jimin together. He saw the sadness flash over his face before it hardened into a statuesque picture of annoyance. He saw the way he’d glare at you both, turn varying shades of red with each passing second. Then it clicked. Taehyung saw Jungkook for what he was; foolishly and hopelessly in love with you.

Foolishly, because he had done nothing about it. And hopelessly, because he feared it was too late to fix it.

Taehyung stayed quiet for weeks, months, until the end of spring rolled around, and summer was edging ever closer. He figured it wasn’t his place to interfere, but enough was enough. He cornered Jungkook after Quidditch practise, out on the field when his teammates had left. He’d been training the first years, giving them trials and training exercises like any good captain would.

“Jungkook, we need to talk.”

“Not now, Tae. Busy,” he grunted, shoving the bludgers back into the safety locks in their chest. His strength alone was enough to overpower the enchanted balls and shove them to their rightful place, but it didn’t mean it wasn’t tough for Jungkook still. They were, after all, _nasty little buggers…_

“Yes, now. Stop running away from me,” Taehyung crouched the other side of the chest to get on Jungkook’s level. As he placed the last of the training equipment away, Taehyung smacked the lid down with a force that made Jungkook finally look up at him. “I know.”

“What are you talking about, Tae?” he sneered.

“I know why you’ve changed. I know why you’re angry. And I’m here to tell you you’re wrong,” he explained, a hardened look on his usually soft features.

“I haven’t changed, I’m not angry at anything,” Jungkook tried to bat him away, lifting the trunk with an audible grunt to take back inside. Taehyung sighed, pulling his wand as his friend went to walk away and giving it a swish, watching as the trunk flew out of Jungkook’s hands and across the field. Jungkook barely reacted, simply slapping his hands against his thighs and turning back to Tae with a tired expression.

“You’re being ridiculous. Stop listening to the rumours. Jimin and _____ are not together. They never have been, never will be.”

“Why would I care about that?” he laughed, with no humour whatsoever. Taehyung pointed his wand at Jungkook in a threatening manner.

“Because you adore her, Kook. You always have.” Jungkook shook his head, growing increasingly irritated.

“Whatever,” he muttered, pushing past Taehyung to retrieve the chest. Taehyung tried to grab his arm, but Jungkook acted on reflex, pulling his wand from his belt and casting, “FLIPENDO!” Taehyung flew into the air, tumbling a good twenty foot away from Jungkook and landing in the grass with a yelp. Jungkook’s eyes widened in absolute horror at what he had done. He hadn’t wanted to hurt Taehyung, but… he just… _Shit._

He hurried towards the chest, lifting it onto his shoulder and running from the pitch in shame as Taehyung pushed himself up off the floor, every limb hurting. That was it. Taehyung was done with him now.

*****

Year seven was much like year six, only with the added pressure of the N.E.W.T exams looming and the now added responsibility of being appointed head girl. You worked hard for the title, earned it through your years but it felt tainted now, like you couldn’t truly be happy about it.

You spent day in, day out attempting to either hide yourself from Jungkook’s glares or purposefully encourage them to antagonise him. It became a sick little game of yours. You’d make sure he’d be able to see you when you were having your good days, skipping through the halls linking elbows with Jimin or laughing at the top of your lungs with Taehyung in the Great Hall. Even you had to admit, your Slytherin was showing…

Jungkook was the kind of bitter that made him stupidly stalk you in a stupid kind of self-destructive pattern. He knew when you’d take day trips with Jimin and Taehyung to Hogsmeade and follow you. He knew when you had free periods to spend studying in the library. He knew your class schedule, and the routine you’d built around them. And he tortured himself with it, often finding excuses to hover nearby and usually in plain sight.

You knew he was always there, assuming he was just keeping tabs on the group he was missing out on. And in your anger, you played up to it, making sure that the good times you were having were exaggerated in order to sting him further. But it wasn’t until your eighteenth birthday, sat in a booth at The Three Broomsticks that you had any idea that Jungkook’s lingering was solely because of you…

“And finally, the last of us to turn eighteen… To _____!” Taehyung raised his butterbeer in a toast, a grin across his face.

“To _____!” Jimin raised his glass too, and you followed suit, clinking them together and taking a long gulp of the sweetened beverage.

You talked and laughed and drank into the evening, but you could feel it; eyes on you. Eyes that didn’t belong to either of your friends sat with you.

“He’s staring again…” you muttered to the boys, and they both - non-discreetly, of course - turned to look. Jungkook was sat in the corner of the pub, his gaze focussed on you through his grown out locks. Without a hint of a smile, he raised his glass to you with a curt nod, and took a sip.

“Ignore him, ____. He’s just jealous,” Jimin grumbled, turning back to you.

“You’ve no idea…” Taehyung let slip, eyes widening as he realised what he said.

“What do you mean?” You inquired. Taehyung just took another long gulp of his drink, avoiding the question. “Taehyung…” you pressed.

“Okay fine…” he hushed his voice and leaned in a little, yourself and Jimin following suit. “Last year, I kind of noticed… Well, I noticed Jungkook seemed the most aggravated when he saw you and Jimin together. He hated how close you were, he was like, adamant that you two were dating behind everyone’s back. So, I confronted him about it after Quidditch one day…”

He shifted uncomfortably at the memory. Taehyung had had his own issues in dealing with his friend turning bitter and sour towards everybody, but the day he used an aggressive spell on him was one that had upset him to no end. He was a loyal, wonderful friend and to be betrayed that way, and hurt that way… it cut him deep.

“I tried to tell him you weren’t together, but he wasn’t having any of it. He got real mad and when I tried to stop him walking away from me he threw me across the damn field. I’m pretty sure he’s in love with you, ____. And he’s just maddening himself thinking you and Jimin are rubbing it in his face.”

“He did _what?”_ You growled.

“Doesn’t matter, I washed my hands of him.”

“So that’s why you went quiet for like a week? Jesus, Tae…” Jimin chided, “You should’ve said. I’d have had him…”

“No, you wouldn’t,” Tae stopped him. “I don’t think he meant to, but I just… I didn’t want to be around him anymore. He was so focussed on you two.”

You sat in deep thought for a moment. If what Tae was saying was true, then Jungkook had feelings for you… Feelings that were potentially just as strong as the kind you had for him all those months ago. But you’d moved on from that.

At least, that’s what you had told yourself.

His behaviour was erratic and hateful and pathetic and yet, part of you felt sorry for him. You knew the heartbreak you had felt over him - that you were still feeling over him. Was that how he felt?

But part of you was angry. Angry that he’d turn his back on you instead of asking you outright, or having the guts to tell you how he felt. How dare he treat you, Jimin and especially Taehyung this way for so long.

“Jimin, kiss me,” you said without thinking. Jimin choked on his mouthful of butterbeer, spluttering into his beer stein.

“Excuse me?”

“I wanna be sure, Taehyung watch his reaction,” you ordered, turning to Jimin to thread your fingers through his and pull him to sit closer to you.

“_____, this probably isn’t a good idea…” Tae tried to stop you, thinking you’d had one too many steins but Jimin just smirked devilishly. The cunning in him liked your plan.

“Don’t fall in love with me though, will you?” Jimin teased, leaning in and hovering merely an inch from your lips.

“You wish, Park Jimin…” you smiled, pushing your lips to his.

Of course, his kiss meant nothing to you, didn’t alight a fire in your stomach like a kiss should, didn’t erupt your skin into goosebumps, didn’t make your hair stand on end. Jimin was a great kisser, expertly moving his lips with yours, slipping his tongue past to deepen it. After all, he’d had plenty of practise with plenty of girls he’d flirted with. And a few of the boys too, you had found out…

Taehyung scrunched his nose at the sight of the two of you making out like he was disgusted at the notion, but his eyes drifted to the dark haired, brooding young man in the corner. And just as he suspected, his eyes were burning with fury.

Jungkook stood from his seat, downing the rest of his drink and storming out of the pub, back out of Hogsmeade to go back to the castle. He’d seen enough for one day.

As soon as he’d left, you pulled back from Jimin, leaving him a little breathless. Sure, he didn’t feel anything for you either but hey, he’s only human… A good kiss is a good kiss.

“If you were trying to make him even more jealous, it worked,” Taehyung applauded sarcastically. You smirked to yourself. That was exactly what you had been trying to do.

*****

“Class, your N.E.W.Ts are merely weeks away. You must find the strength in yourself to keep studying, as soul-crushing as you may find it,” Professor Longbottom announced to the greenhouse as he wrapped up another herbology class. “That’s all for today, enjoy your weekend.”

It had been a whole month since your birthday, a month since your kiss with Jimin and a month since Jungkook had shown his true colours to you. And in that month, you had been stewing over the idea that he wanted you, that he had feelings for you however dark they had turned. Perhaps you could corner him, perhaps finally get it out of him. Fuck, you’d scream at him if you had to, use magic if you had to…

Perhaps you should. Perhaps…

No, stupid idea. Daft. The tension between you was rife, sure, but to go that far…

As the class packed their books up, you noticed Jungkook trying to slip away quickly and ran after him, books firmly under your arm and bag slung over your shoulder.

“Jungkook!” you yelled as you chased him through the halls, trying your best to weave through the masses of bodies leaving their classes. “Jungkook!”

You saw him duck into a door, confusion spreading through you. He didn’t have a class now…? You were all on a free period?

Still, you followed him into the classroom, shutting the door behind you. It was empty, not another student or professor in sight, but now you saw where you were, you realised that this would in fact be perfect for the idea you had been conjuring up. The room was quiet and still, but Jungkook leaned up against one of the pillars in the middle, bag on the floor, arms folded, and staring at you.

“What do you want?”

“How did you find this place?” you asked. It was known to be part of the castle, sure, but… how did he manage to secure the room of requirement?

“Once you know where it is, it’s easy to find it. It revealed itself to me in fifth year. I needed somewhere I could be alone.” His voice sounded different from the last time you’d heard it; deeper, like he’d grown up so much in the years since you’d last got a word out of him. And well, now he was eighteen just as you were; turning into a fine young man. “What do you want, _____?” he repeated.

You dropped your books to the floor in a pile, letting your bag down with them and taking a step towards him.

“Actually, I had a proposition for you, if you’re finally willing to listen.”

“Go ahead.”

“A duel. If I win, you sit down, shut up, and you listen to what I have to say. If you win…” you gestured for him to fill in the blank with his terms.

“If I win, you leave me the hell alone. For good.”

Your heart ached at the idea. But you could win this, you knew you could. You were a powerful witch, one that had beaten many a student in duelling clubs.

“Deal.” You stepped into the middle of the room, a few metres from Jungkook, and pulled your wand from your sleeve. “We end at the first use of the word ‘deditionem’. Latin for surrender.” He nodded and mirrored you, the pair of you bowing respectively to each other to uphold decorum. You stood up straight again, glaring at each other and readying for the first attack, to see just who would be brave enough to go first.

But you’d had enough of waiting.

“DEPULSO!” you yelled, thrusting your wand towards Jungkook who toppled backwards, tumbling to land with a loud grunt. You heard him growl as he pushed himself up, raising his wand.

“EXPELLIARMUS!” he growled, the spell throwing you back to the edge of the room with a screech, landing with a thud on your stomach. You hauled yourself from the floor, but just as you stood up, Jungkook threw another spell at you. “IMMOBULUS!”

You froze, suspended where you were, unable to move, unable to speak.

“This is pointless, _____,” he warned, taking steps towards you, slow and careful. “You know I’ll win.” He swiped his wand again to lift the spell, your body reanimating and acting quickly.

“INCENDIO!” you aimed at the floor, creating a wall of fire to stop Jungkook advancing on you any further, allowing you time to step back. “I thought you might fight fair, but two spells in one? Cowardly!” you remarked.

The fire died out with another swish of his wand, and he wordlessly flung it towards you, sending a spark your way.

“Protego!” you cast, sending it away from you again.

“Fight fair? Like you have been?” he said, with far too much venom on his tongue for a Gryffindor.

“What?”

“You know very well what you’ve done…. Rubbing it in my face all this time, flaunting it… I’ve had enough!” he threw another spell your way, and you defended against it. He kept going, spell after spell cast your way which you countered every time. Your defence had always been strong.

“I didn’t do ANYTHING… GAH!” you wailed as one of his attacks hit your arm, your wand flying to the floor. The pain was minimal, more like a punch than anything else. But Jungkook was now bounding towards you, backing you up against the far wall and kicking your wand to the side.

Your back hit the stone with a thump, Jungkook towering over you and inches from your face, his hair falling into his eyes and tickling your forehead.

“So, you and Jimin weren’t trying to make me jealous when you were eating each other’s faces in public, huh?” he spat. But now you had him exactly where you wanted him.

“Why would you be jealous, Jungkook?” you said calmly, a smile tugging at your lips. Despite him pinning you against the wall, you were the one who had him cornered.

“Because… wait, be-because…” he stuttered, his bravado failing, his expression changing to one of shock.

“Why would Jimin and I being together, make you jealous, hm?” you practically spelled it out for him, demanding an answer.

“I-I…”

“Say it.”

“Why are you doing this? Why are you making fun of me?” he asked, desperate now. His voice was cracking hard under the weight of the emotion. Jungkook was sure that you were mocking him, rubbing salt in his wounds because you already knew. But he still didn’t know that Jimin and you were most definitely not an item.

“I’m not, Jungkook. Listen to me…”

“Deditionem…” he uttered, stepping away from you and running towards his bag left lying on the floor. But you weren’t ready to let him go; if he surrendered, he had to honour your terms.

You bolted towards your wand and raised it towards to the door, yelling, “colloportus!” Jungkook tried to open the door, but it was no use; the locking charm worked well.

“Honour my terms, Jungkook. Sit down, shut up, and listen,” you commanded. Jungkook had no choice. He had surrendered the duel.

He stopped dead and waited as you stepped up to him.

“Jimin is my best friend. He has been from day one,” you started.

“I know, you don’t need to explain how you fell in l-“

“Silencio,” you cast, halting his words on his tongue. He struggled to speak, as if trying to protest but nothing came out, no sound at all. “I am not, and have never been, dating Jimin. My feelings towards him, are merely platonic. But you… you broke my heart, Jeon Jungkook.” Your voice cracked, tears bubbling at the surface. Your bottom lip quivered and you couldn’t look at him anymore, staring down at the floor to blink the tears away.

Jungkook – still unable to talk – wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold you but he held back, fearing your reaction. How had he broken your heart?

“If you had just… asked me… spoken to me, or Jimin… Even Taehyung,” you spoke slowly, taking deep breaths, “maybe one of us would have told you that _you_ were the one I had a crush on.”

You took a step away from him, rubbing your hands over your face to hide the tears and wipe them away as soon as they fell. Jungkook tried to take a step towards you to comfort you, feeling so horrendously guilty for making you feel this way, but he thought better of it. By now, he was sure you hated him.

“God!” you ripped your hands from your face and angrily started yelling at him. “If you had _ANY_ idea how much I wanted you, Jungkook. If you had any idea how many times I cried over you, how many times Jimin had to pick up the pieces when you started acting like a jealous prick. I had no idea why you’d turned so cold, but suddenly you were this asshole who treated his friends like dirt and I didn’t know what to do. We tried to talk to you, we tried to help you and _NOTHING!”_ you shrieked.

Jungkook stood frozen in place, realisation and utter humiliation sweeping through him. He wanted to apologise or at least start to, because he knew that a simple sorry wouldn’t be enough for this, but he couldn’t; the charm was still holding his tongue.

“And the only way I could find out that you had feelings for me, had to come from Taehyung, only a fucking month ago. For almost two years, I’ve had to sit here wondering what I did wrong, why you hated me and all because you’re a god damn _COWARD.”_

You knew you were being overly harsh but nothing you were saying was a lie, nothing was false. And he needed to hear this.

Suddenly he lunged forward, and figuring actions spoke louder than words, he grabbed you, pulling you to him and smashing his lips down onto yours in a heated and desperate kiss that you reciprocated without a second thought, gripping onto his robes with tight fists as you finally got to feel how his lips felt on yours.

But when you came to your senses, you pushed him off you with a hard and deafening slap to his cheek. You were hurt. He had hurt you. And he thought he could kiss it all away? That it would make it all better?

You both stood in shock, Jungkook cradling the reddening cheek and staring at you with watery eyes; not because you had slapped him, but because he knew he deserved it.

“Say something,” you whimpered, swiping your wand at him to raise the silencio spell.

“I deserved that,” he rushed to say, seeing the doubt and the guilt in your eyes. “I deserved that, and I deserved the way I’ve felt recently if this is what I’ve put you through… I don’t know how to make it better. Please, I… It just looked… he would called you babe and cutie, he’d hold your hand, kiss your cheek… what was I supposed to-“

“ASK ME!” you yelled. “You of all people know what Jimin is like…”

“I should have… I should have, I’m sorry… God, I’m so sorry. I don’t know how to fix this,” he growled, anger at his own stupidity rising. “I love you, I do, I just… I got so twisted up in the idea of… it’s not important anymore, how do I fix this?” he voiced his thoughts as they popped into his head, too fast for his mouth to keep up.

“Just love me…” you sobbed.

“I do…” he stepped towards you again, wiping the tears from your cheek, “I do, so much…”

You threw your wand to the floor and stood on your toes to wrap your arms around his neck and pull him into another needy and desperate kiss. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you flush against him. After so long apart, you both felt the need to be completely encapsulated in one another, the need to feel each other.

You weren’t sure what had possessed you but something inside you needed more from him, needed everything from him. You couldn’t stop yourself from biting down on his lip, from lapping your tongue against his. You couldn’t deny the fire in your stomach anymore, or the pulse of hormones that raged through your body. And apparently neither could Jungkook.

In the midst of such a heated kiss, your hips grew a mind of their own, rutting against him. You heard him grunt, his hands holding you tighter, almost guiding you towards him again, like he wanted you to repeat yourself. When you did it a second time, you could feel it… That wasn’t his wand, you knew that much. He was incredibly hard already, just from the way you had kissed him with fury.

“Want you,” you muttered against his lips, hands starting to push his robe off his shoulders.

“Y-you sure?” he asked, muffled by the way you bit down on his bottom lip again. You nodded, staring up into his beautiful doe eyes that his long hair had fallen into. “Okay… I’ll try and be gentle.” He sprang into action, helping you to remove is robe and toss it aside.

“Don’t be…” you told him, defiant.

“What?” he was confused and frankly, incredibly turned on if what he thought he heard you say was right…

“I said ‘don’t be’. Too much tension, too much anger… Just fuck me. You can be nice another time,” you grinned wickedly, pulling your own robes off your shoulder and lifting your sweatshirt over your head. Jungkook mirrored you with a menacing chuckle, reaching out for the tie still tucked under your collar and pulling you to him.

“Do you know what you’re asking for, sweetie?” he asked, hovering above you dangerously.

“Yes,” you breathed, trying to reach up to kiss him but he stopped you with a finger to your lips.

“I think you should call me sir, don’t you?” Heat pooled in your stomach, arousal flooding through you and starting to soak your panties under your skirt.

“Y-yes sir…”

“Good girl,” he whispered lowly. “I’m going to make you feel so, so good… Do you trust me?”

And even after all this time? “Always.”

Jungkook smirked, taking a step away from you. “On your knees,” he commanded. You had no desire nor will to argue with him, another wave of arousal coursing through you. He picked up his wand from where he’d let it drop to the floor somewhere in the heat of the moment, and yours too, keeping it out of your reach.

He stood above you, poking his tongue into his cheek as he looked down at the pliant girl he had full control over. “Deditionem if it gets too much, understand?”

“Yes, sir…”

“Incarcerous…” he cast, waving his wand in slow and meaningful strokes, summoning ropes to bind your hands together in front of you, prettily tying your arms together. The rough material of it didn’t much affect you over the cotton of your shirt, but being bound and unable to use your hands was affecting you incredibly…

“Those look so pretty on you…” he mused, crouching down to eye level. “Do you like them?”

“So much, sir…” you bit your lip again, your thighs rubbing together for some kind of friction, anything at all. And he noticed.

“So I see… Do you want me to touch you?” he smirked.

“Please…” you whimpered. He reached forward, tracing his fingertips over the ropes and the knots binding your arms together from the elbow to the wrist, letting them wonder over your knees just poking out through the edge of your skirt. He slipped his hand under the hem, feeling the goosebumps raising on your thighs as he stroked them, getting closer and closer to where all the heat in your body seemed to be emanating from.

“Spread your knees,” he instructed, and you did as you were told, shuffling to allow him better access. He rolled up his shirt sleeves and his hand slid into the crease where your thigh met your pelvis. Slowly, you felt his delicate touch on your dampened panties. You sighed at the contact, eyes fluttering shut, hips rolling into his touch just a little more…

His smirk grew into a grin with every tiny little response he elicited from you, his cock beginning to twitch in the confides of his trousers. He’d wanted you for how long? And now, finally, he could have you. You were practically laid out on a silver platter.

He pressed his fingers against your mound harsher, quick to find the needy little nub that ached and pulsed for some kind of touch. Your head fell back, neck exposed to him as you groaned. He attached his lips to the skin, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to the flesh with a dizzying amount of lust. He pushed the white cotton of your panties to one side, letting his long fingers slide effortlessly through your folds and settling back on the bundle of nerves just imploring for more friction.

“O-oh… god,” you whined, his ring and middle fingers finding a steady pace to circle your clit over and over, his mouth working the spot just underneath your ear. Your arms tensed in their restraints, curling up to your chest as your thighs tightened beneath you.

“This easy to get you worked up, huh? Shit, _____,” he breathed against your neck, sliding his fingers back through your folds to circle over your entrance. He started with one, slipping his middle finger easily into your heat. He groaned at the feeling, so soft and warm around his finger, clenching as you mewled and whimpered beneath him. As soon as he felt you could take it, he slid his ring finger in alongside, stretching you just a little, just enough.

“J-Jungkook…” you panted, hoping he’d start to move but you’d made a mistake…

“That’s not my name, love. That’s not what you call me.” Without removing his fingers, he brought his wand up to your neck in a move that should have felt threatening, however it sent jolts of glee through your body. And then he uttered, “rictumsempra…”

You couldn’t stop the giggles as the tickling curse bewitched your mind into sending enough pulses through your torso to simulate the feeling of hands running all over you, tickling every inch of flesh. You writhed and squirmed, giggling and losing your breath all at once and yet Jungkook didn’t stop. In fact, his fingers started to work their own magic, curling up inside you to hit a place you had never known existed before. Between your giggles, you cried out at the feeling, your chest jolting forward and colliding with his shoulder.

“Pl-please!” you cried, begging him to stop the tickles, to keep thrusting his fingers into you, to just make you cum.

“What do you say?” he asked, stern tone in his voice.

“S-sir… please! I-I’m sorry…” you choked between laughs. With a swish of his wand, the tickles dissipated and you were left feeling nothing but the absolute blinding pleasure of Jungkook’s fingers attacking your g-spot.

“Good girl,” he praised, planting a kiss to your temple and manoeuvring his thumb to tread circles across your clit. It felt like electricity jumped between the bundle of nerves and the spongey spot inside you that he kept attacking, setting your nerves alight. “Cum for me, sweet thing…” he whispered against your temple, watching your reactions so carefully with hunger in his eyes.

You unravelled in his hands like a ball of yarn, your eyes rolling back as your orgasm built and built to a head. Your thighs tensed while your arms went slack, wrists hitting against your thigh as they fell. Your thighs parted even more, until your butt was practically touching the floor to steady yourself and you could feel yourself shaking, vibrating as Jungkook aided you through it.

“That’s it, good girl… So good, for me…” he mumbled against your forehead, slipping his fingers out of you and wrapping his arms around your shoulders, holding you to him. “Lay down for me, love,” he helped to lower you onto your back, the stone flooring cold against your skin despite the shirt you still wore.

Jungkook was hovering over you in an instant, brushing the hair out of your face and peppering kisses onto your cheeks and jaw, hands working the buttons of your shirt to spread it open. He was desperate to see more of you, his imagination no longer able to quench the thirst inside him.

With your wrists and elbows still bound, he couldn’t slip the material off, instead leaving it open just enough to expose your bra underneath; a pretty white lace t-shirt bra. Nothing too special, but it seemed so pure, so virginal that Jungkook practically salivated, his erection beginning to cause quite the problem.

He dipped his head back down to your neck, peppering kisses down in a strategic trail through the valley of your breasts and down to your navel, where the hem of your skirt hid the rest of you from view. His hands worked their way up your thighs as he kissed your stomach, pushing the material up to your waist and showing off the soiled panties you still had on. They had to go, and fast.

He sat up, dragging the white cotton down your thighs, past your knees and over your ankles. The grey knee highs and shoes could stay on, he thought. He liked that look…

When he came face to face with you again, your tied arms above your head, he looked at you with a softness in his eyes, a raw passion and adoration that had you seen yourself, you would have been aware that you mirrored. After all this time, all this angst, all this hatred… it was still there. You saw it now; the care, the affection, the want…

The love.

He pressed his lips to yours with a gentle kind of devotion, his fingertips grazing your chin, both of you fluttering your eyes closed. He hummed against your lips in satisfaction and almost disbelief, realising now that he finally had you. Years of pining and ridiculous behaviour and in this moment, you were finally his. It wasn’t until your hips rolled up into his that he was reminded of the now throbbing erection still hidden from view.

“Do you really want this?” he asked you, needing to make sure.

“Yes… Please, Jungkook,” you whispered, tears starting to spill from the corners of your eyes, dripping down into your hair. He brushed them away with his thumb and then whilst balancing on one hand, he used the other to loosen his tie and undo the buttons of his shirt.

“You’re so beautiful… Fuck, I want you so bad,” he groaned, dipping back to your neck and sloppily slapping his lips to your jugular. He could feel your heart rate quicken with his lips.

“Take me, please sir…” you moaned, laced with wanton lust. And the use of his name lit a fire in him again, the greed he felt over you returning. Suddenly he was sitting up, unbuttoning his slacks and pushing them down to his knees with his underwear. He lifted one of your thighs to sit on his hip, and positioned himself at your entrance.

You couldn’t help but marvel at how stunning he looked like this; a thin layer of sweat on his brow, sleeves rolled up, defined sportsman’s chest on display. His arms were tensing and veins standing out, long, damp hair falling forward and lips parted. Your gaze followed his to the space between the two of you, finally seeing the tops of such toned thighs and his impressive length just ready to be sheathed inside you. Seeing him this way; it just made you want him even more.

Due to your previous orgasm and the fact that you were so unbelievably wet from it, when Jungkook started to push himself inside you, you felt no pain at all. A slightly uncomfortable stretch to begin with, sure. But it was more of a foreign feeling than a bad one, and one you quickly adjusted to and grew to adore. You watched in awe as Jungkook’s jaw clenched, obviously holding himself back, savouring the feeling.

Once fully enveloped, Jungkook checked on you, searching your face for any discomfort or any regret but he found none. You were perfect; you felt perfect.

Steady, languid rolls of his hips had you gasping as he worked up a pace, his hands gripping your waist and holding you tight. He rolled his hips in news ways until he found that perfect angle, the perfect direction to roll into you that made your toes curl and your bound arms tense in their restraints. Lewd moans filled the air around you, like music to Jungkook’s ear and he was getting high on them, addicted to them already and working his hips to earn more from you.

“Shit,” he huffed, his fingers digging into you, “You feel so good. So, so… _fuck.”_ He’d wanted this, wanted you for so long. He never bat an eye at anybody else, not even when he thought he’d lost you. Quidditch team captain and academic scholar, Jeon Jungkook, with the eyes of every girl at Hogwarts on him, only ever wanted you. Now that he had you, he couldn’t quite believe his luck, nor hold back the outpouring of affection he had.

“S-sir… harder sir, please…” you begged. The name should have triggered a primal response in him but it didn’t feel right anymore, and neither did your bound wrists. Who was he trying to kid? He didn’t want his first time, much less his first time with _you_ to be so… crude.

He reached beside you where he’d lay his wand to rest, picking it up and pointing it at your restraints.  
  
“D-diffindo!” he cried, cutting the ropes and letting them fall to the floor. And then he was dropping his wand again, hoisting you up to sit chest to chest with him, his nose pressed against yours. His arms wrapped around your back to hold you up, bringing your arms around his neck to keep you both close; as close as he could be as he bucked his hips into you. He’d been apart from you for too long; no more.

You could see the turn in him through his eyes, through the way they glossed over and his cheeks grew red. You could see the vulnerability, and the heartbreak in his face. You just wanted to kiss it all away, so you did just that. You took time and care to kiss lingering kisses to his cheeks, to his nose, landing on his lips finally and moaning against them.

Feeling close to him like that had been a craving of yours for so long, after having no contact whatsoever in years. Those deep-rooted feelings burned inside you like a fire, hotter than ever. They were making your whole experience heightened.

“I love you…” he hurriedly said against your lips, desperate to let you know, as if he might never get another chance to tell you. “I love you so, so much…”

“I know… I love you… too, _shit,”_ you could feel your resolve weakening, the familiar pressure building once again. The new angle in this position had him reaching every wall, every distant nerve ending that you’d never once found yourself and it was _euphoric._

“I-I’m… I’m gonna cum, _____...” he panted against your lips, neither of you really kissing, instead just hovering so close together, lips grazing with each thrust. You moaned at the thought, wanting him to finish, to feel his own high. The idea brought you closer too. You knew it also wouldn’t be long.

When he starting to trace rapid circles on your sensitive clit once again, you lost your composure quickly; quicker than you had before. Your whole body shook as if a fever were tearing you apart. Your arms locked in place around his neck and you buried your face into his shoulder, biting down on the material of his shirt that hung from his frame.

Jungkook felt the way you clenched on him, the way your walls sucked him further into you. He felt the gush of wet warmth as your orgasm exploded on him, and he lost it.

He pulled out of you just as he was cumming, – not the most effective method of birth control but under the circumstances it would have to do – and spilled stripe after stripe of white onto the skirt bunched up around your waist. A series of grunts and what sounded like yelps escaped his throat, but you were too far gone to even really notice, still settling back down after your own intense high.

The both of you let several moments pass by in blissful silence, regaining control of your breath and your senses all at once. When you finally looked up, you had no idea what to say to each other. Instead, you both just smiled, grinning like the pair of loved up idiots you were and pulling at each other to cuddle into the other’s hold.

“I ruined your skirt,” he laughed, nuzzling into your hair and taking a deep breath in; oh, he’d missed the smell of cherries and almonds that seemed to never leave you.

“No, you didn’t,” you smirked, reaching for his wand and placing it in his hand. “Tergeo, remember?”

“Oh, right…” he pointed his wand at the mess he’d left on your garment, “tergeo…” The mess simply faded away, no evidence at all to suggest what had occurred minutes ago. Another silence settled over you, and you couldn’t help but stare at him with yearning. You pushed his damp hair behind his ear, stroking your fingertips over his defined jawline, gently tracing them over his lips. You missed him so much.

“Come back, Kookie…” you whimpered, swallowing a sob as tears spilled down your cheeks. “Come back to us.”

“Don’t cry, sweetie,” he soothed, kissing the tears away. “Will they have me back too?”

“Taehyung, in a heartbeat; you know what he’s like. But Jimin… he’ll need some convincing. I’ll talk him around,” you promised, smiling through the tears. “I’m sorry I kissed him like that… That was fucked up.”

“Shh, no… What’s fucked up, is how I’ve treated you and the others. I tried to fight against my feelings, but do you know what?” he smirked, pressing a light kiss to your nose.

“What?” you giggled, eyes scanning his face as if committing every tiny detail to memory.

“Deditionem…” he whispered, before enveloping your lips in a sweet, doting kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned via. ko-fi.com/ratedbangtann


End file.
